A vehicle has a crash pad to maximally protect passengers when an accident occurs. The crash pad is installed at a front side of a drivers and passenger's seats.
This crash pad is made of a foam material having an elastic cushion performance and a property of absorbing an impact of certain degree and providing an aesthetic effect.
The conventional crash pad for a vehicle includes a skin for providing an aesthetic effect, and a core for supporting the crash pad at an inner side of the skin as a framework. A foaming layer for providing a cushion performance and a shock absorption performance is interposed between the core and the skin.
A method of manufacturing a crash pad includes an open core method in which foaming is performed while a non-foamed region is opened, and a close core method in which foaming is performed without the non-foamed region. However, since the close core method requires additional parts such as separate members which increase cost, the open core method has been mainly used.
FIG. 1 is a view illustrating a manufacturing process of a conventional open core crash pad. A core 91 and a skin 92 are inserted into a mold 95, and thereafter, a foam tape 93 is attached to the skin 92 so that a foam liquid 941 does not overflow. The open core crash pad as shown in FIGS. 2 and 3 in which a foaming layer 94 is interposed between the core 91 and the skin 92 by pressing the mold 95 may be manufactured.
Referring to FIG. 4A, the conventional crash pad has a foam liquid absorbed into a foam tape 93 (a) during a foaming process (foaming reaction) in which a foaming layer 94 is formed so that the foaming layer 94 and the foam tape 93 are completely attached. However, a plasticizer 921 of a skin 92 is transited to a foam tape 93 (b) in a heat resisting aging test process so that the adhesive force of the foam tape 93 is reduced, whereby when the heat resisting aging test is completed, a phenomenon (c) occurs that the foam tape 93 is detached as shown in of FIG. 4B.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention, and therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.